


Dissolution

by phaelsafe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Ficlet, Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaelsafe/pseuds/phaelsafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ever-clear blue sky of Purgatory rips wide open for the briefest of moments, but they all feel it happen. Gabriel glances at Raphael, and she returns a worried look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissolution

The ever-clear blue sky of Purgatory rips wide open for the briefest of moments, but they all feel it happen. Gabriel glances at Raphael, and she returns a worried look. 

Anna, still gazing up, says, "I assume this isn't typical of the weather here?" 

Balthazar watches as well, the vibrant colours streaking through the firmament in the wake of the tear. "Love, none of us has been here long enough to-" 

Raphael cuts him off with a scathing glare. "And what would you know of the _natural_ state of Purgatory, you sacrilegious, deserting-" 

"Enough!" Gabriel commands, and the other angels fall silent. "Remember, we need to stick together here. No squabbling; it's pointless. Besides, there's no real atmosphere here, and thus, no weather." 

Turning on her heel, Raphael says over her shoulder, "We should return. It's not safe to stay separated from the others for so long-" 

"Oh, my God...." Gabriel sways, closing his eyes at the familiar pull of Grace seeking out the company of other angels as it slides through him, and only a phantom memory responds to the call. 

Concern fills Anna's eyes and she moves closer to Balthazar, substituting with physical touch the comfort that had once been provided by her connection to the Heavenly Host. Such solace pales in comparison to what they all once had, but with the destruction of their Grace, they had learned to rely upon more basic means. 

She reaches for Raphael but the archangel turns away, directing her focus upon the apparently empty landscape – they all know better. 

Anna's expression falls and her eyes dart first to Balthazar, then to their still distracted leader as Balthazar slips his hand into Gabriel's. 

The archangel's eyes fly open, a look of wonder passing through their golden depth, and he squeezes Balthazar's fingers. "It's Cas!" 

Balthazar snatches his hand back as though he's been burned, and Raphael's attention snaps to Gabriel, her emotions quite obviously fluctuating between surprise and fury – she simply utters, "No." 

"And... _Dean?!_ Go find the others," Gabriel orders, either paying no heed to or intentionally ignoring the vitriolic reactions of his siblings. "I'll be right back." 

He disappears, and Balthazar arches a brow at Raphael. "And that, dear sister, is an _excellent_ reason to go pagan." 

Anna sighs, resting her cheek against Balthazar's shoulder. "So much for sticking together...."


End file.
